


Five Nights at Jerry's

by reapersneedanerf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack, Crack Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Horror, but its also serious, characters to be added as they appear, don't even bother reading this omg, is that even a thing, it's not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersneedanerf/pseuds/reapersneedanerf
Summary: Unfortunately the craft of Animatronics was left behind with the advancement of Cyberlife Androids.But you still preferred the original entertainment. “Vintage”, as it’s now called. Your knowledge in legacy animatronics kept you in a well paid ‘job’ under the watchful eye of your boss Zlatko, but his sleezy business partners and definitely-not-drug-dealing money laundering locations were only making things worse as Deviants became a growing problem.But hey, at least there’s no such thing asghosts.





	Five Nights at Jerry's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys, this was just a silly idea that I came up with at work but couldn't let go of it SO HERE WE ARE!

This place, was probably the worst location that Zlatko had ever chosen for his damn drug running fronts.

Usually you wouldn't care about the delapidated buildings that were minimally renovated to make it at least structurally sound, but this one had a vibe that just screamed _'HORROR'_.

"You're kidding me right? This is 'subtle'?!" Your voice boomed out at the narrow barren hallways, paint peeling from their walls. The words you'd just screamed hallowed out and bellowed back at you - a shudder running up your spine as it returned.

Zlatko entered the room and crossed his arms. "Oh _shut up_ you twit. You know how hard I had to look for something like this?" He threw his arms out and pointed towards the buildings and outlets. "I gotta look into _everything_ that keeps the place running. Your damn Animatronics run on the most primitive of tech that it'd cost me less to buy a shithole than make adjustments to a good place!"

You walked towards a rickety door and slammed it shut, the glass window on it simply popping off the frame and shattering on the floor.

 

"This place is probably going to _collapse!_ "

"IT'S STRUCTURALLY SOUND."

"Like hell it is!"

"Don't like it? THEN FUCKIN' FIX IT YOURSELF!"

 

He stormed off after that, the fat man heading out to the van to retrieve his things.

Surely he was joking. If he was right, then you needed a _lot_ of elbow grease to at least get the mould and other crap out of here. Not only did the place reek of _death_ , but it held a creepy vibe that had your skin crawling everytime you looked over your shoulder.

Fine. 

But you were  _not_ happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took a lot of arguing and attitude on your part, but Zlatko finally unpacked his own stuff and packed it into some basement he'd claimed for himself.

Things were usually like this, at least in all of the establishments _you_ were aware of. Zlatko - your boss and source of protection and income - would hide away in some huge secret room that would be completely off limits. The rest of the building was basically _your_ playground, but it always needed to have a front of some sort to keep the police off your backs.

Not that you had a damn _choice_ in the matter. If you hadn't have witnessed a shady deal going on in some alley and then accidentally killed some dude in self defense, you would've been off on your merry way and probably running your own toy shop somewhere!

But _noooo_ , that would've been too easy. Instead you panicked and got roped into the underground world of Zlatko when he used his silver tongue and lied his way into making you a 'friend of his' and throwing the Police off the trail of that damned dead body. He had literally just happened to fall and his his head on the corner of a metal crate.

But with _your_ fingerprints all over the place You might as well have killed him yourself.

Instead you partook in this stupid charade of his. The deal wasn't _too_ bad, besides having to turn a blind eye to the absolutely-illegal-and-totally-criminal activities that Zlatko did with his colleagues. Or whatever it was he called them, clients or something.

Other than the obvious lying and covering for his fat ass, being able to work in peace and do whatever you wanted with your own hobbies, was probably the highlight of this hell you had to live in. Decorating a place as you wanted, setting rules and schedules for the fake shop that you oversaw - and most importantly, working on bringing the Vintage Entertainment that had captivated you, to life. Animatronics which ran on so called 'primitive' and 'legacy' tech was all the rage 30 or so years ago, and without that engineering, the Androids and technology of today wouldn't be where it was now.

 

You carried a box of old stuffed toys into one of the front rooms, scrunching your nose at the disgusting odor that hit your nostrils almost immediately. Mould, and something else was in the air. It was _so_ bad that you pretty much turned around and left the room again, coughing into the box of stuffed animals before setting it down in the hallway, squinting as Zlatko came out from another door.

 

"So twit, got any idea what to do with this place yet?" He spat, but crossed his arms and had that expectant look on his face.

 

He was a dick, but still had enough respect for your tinkering that he actually listened to your needs. Cause if it weren't for you, he wouldn't be as _successful_ as he was now in his nasty Drug and Android business.

 

"Uh, well we gotta get the mould outta here. Like, _really_ need to. It'd shut this place down for health reasons, forget if its structurally sound or not." You muttered from under your hand, which had covered your mouth and nose completely now.

"Uh huh. What else?"

"Strip all this old paint off and new flooring too, tiles or something? And new doors. New... just rennovate the interior, seriously."

"Right. There's a big commercial kitchen and bathrooms. Wanna keep those?"

 

Oh that was interesting, the previous locations you'd stayed in never had a kitchen. You must've had an obvious look of interest when he said that, because Zlatko immediately pulled out a small holo-pad from his back pocket and started to type down a list of supplies.

 

"Keep them!" You couldn't help but to _smile_ out of excitement. "We can make this like, a cafe. Bar maybe?"

Zlatko immediatley shook his head at that suggestion, tapping onto the screen and rolling his eyes.

"Twit, if we got people coming in here getting drunk and making a mess, then we'll both get busted. And cafe is too fuckin' fancy, don't want snobs messing up my area."

 

Actually it was _your_ area, since he preferred to stay in the hidden underground like a damn troll.

You couldn't help but to snarl when he shot down your idea, and you quickly looked around, tapping your foot to try and get something else in mind.

Then you caught a glance of the box of stuffed animals by your feet.

 

"... An Arcade maybe?"

Zlatko stopped tapping and slowly looked up from his panel, frowning before raising a brow.

"Arcade?"

"Well, yeah." You raised your hands and gestured around you. "Or something like that. We got all these rooms, then theres the big kitchen. It could be some chill Restaurant-Arcade thing that would bring in a decent bit of money for me."

 

The _legitimate_ money, was yours to keep. As usual. No matter how deep you were in the rather illegal-nonsense you were roped into, you still had some damn pride left.

 

"A Restaurant? You know how much that would cost?"

"Dude, if you want things to look _legit_ then having people come in and _stay for longer than 10 minutes_ is the best way to go!" You clapped your hands and leaned forward while accentuating your point, only to smile as Zlatko seemed to _back off_ at that.

Feeling a bit triumphant, you picked up the box of toys and held it and rattled it around, showing your 'boss' the contents. "And besides, I can make this place look cute and fun. Kids would come in and love it! A place that welcomes _kids_ wouldn't be suss, right?"

 

There was a long pause of silence, and Zlatko didn't even blink the entire time. It was creepy actually, but he seemed to be deep in thought of your proposal.

 

"... Fine."

"YES!!" You shouted up at the ceiling and bounced on your feet, the stuffed animals hopping around in the box as you did so.

"Hey, HEY. Don't get too excited yet. I'll get this place sorted, should take probably a day or two. Got a few good Androids that are workhorses."

 

The excitement _drained_ from your face immediately upon the mention of those machines, the discomfort clearly obvious as Zlatko fucking _smirked_ at your reaction.

 

"Awww, you still scared of the Plastics?" He teased, sneering as you shook your head to look away.

"Shut up." You snapped, walking past him with your box of vintage plushies and heading back towards the building entry.

 

You weren't _scared_ of them, just uncomfortable and kinda nervous. There had been these weird cases of 'Deviants', where the Androids gained their own conscience. Not that you thought it was a bad thing that machines of that advanced AI would've inevitably become self aware - but after seeing the... _horror_ that Zlatko put some of them through?

It made you wonder what machines would do if they had suffered extreme trauma.

That's what made Animatronics so charming to you. They were able to move and maneuver like puppets - but all still limited to the programming and simple code and commands that you input. There was no _way_ they could become "Deviant" if they could only move limbs and play an audio file. No AI? No Deviant.

 

"Oi, Twit!"

 

You turned around and frowned at Zlatko, who was pointing a fat finger at you while holding a phone up to his ear.

 

"Get the fuck outta here. I'll get this place sorted, but you better get over your Plastic fear if you wanna make this shit work!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Killing time wasn't particularly difficult. In fact, you'd managed to go out and spend a load of money on self indulgence, and staying at some motel to keep yourself away from the building you would be running soon.

Zlatko hadn't called, and you were honestly quite glad with that. At least 26 hours had passed, and now you lay on the motel bed with a choc-chip cookie in your teeth. You barely had the opportunity to bite into your food when your phone went off, the screen immedaitely flashing with the face of your boss flipping the finger on the screen.

 

**[ INCOMING CALL - FATASS ]**

 

Reluctantly, you swiped the phone and tapped on the answer icon, holding it up to your ear and speaking as best as you could with food in your mouth.

 

"Hwewoo?"

 

_"Oi, place is done! Managed to get some extra hands. Hurry the fuck up!"_

 

The call ended as quickly as it had started, and you simply sighed and threw the phone onto the bed. You didn't particularly _want_ to go back right now, but if you left it any longer - Zlatko would most likely send an Android to come find you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving back at the building, the place was almost completely stripped of its old exterior, leaving spaces for decorations and signage.

You carried your box of plushies from before in both hands, approaching the front sliding doors and stopping at the large piece of paper that was stuck on the inside of the front window.

 

**[ Jerry's ]**

**[ Opening Soon! ]**

 

What was _that?_

 

Now concerned, you quickened your steps and headed inside, stopping in the foyer-area as Zlatko appeared from a side doorway. You caught a glimpse of Androids in the distant rooms, sweeping up debris and other mess.

They really did _a lot_ in such a short amount of time.

 

"About fuckin' time you got here. I got clients that wanna deal, so you better get a move on with this setup." He demanded, holding the phone to his ear while waving his finger at you, then to the room.

"I just got here, calm your moobs."

"Shut up, twit. I did what you wanted." He spat, and you backed off with a pout as you looked around the _really nice_ interior.

 

Damn, Androids worked fast.

 

"Oh, and because you said you were gonna have young people and other stuff here," Zlatko turned to face the doorway he'd arrived from, and gestured for someone to come towards him.

 

As the person arrived, you felt your body seize up.

 

It was an Android.

 

"This is a Jerry. Got him some days back from that stupid Amusement Park that got abandoned. I got a couple more, but it'll take a bit to have them ready for this... place."

 

The red-headed Android smiled, approaching you with a nod and grinning to show teeth.

 

You felt your stomach tighten.

 

So _that's_ what the sign meant at the window.

 

"Zlatko, I thought we had a deal?! NO ANDROIDS AS STAFF!" Your voice was tight, and you tried your damned hardest to avoid looking at the very Android that was staring at you with that _mechanical smile._

"And _ **I** _said that you would need to think about the front for this place!" He shouted and pointed another finger at you, holding the speaker-end of his phone away from his face. "It'll cost me **more** to have _people_ working here than having Androids. I already got them! And decent food is expensive these days!" He threw his hand outwards and pointed at 'Jerry' with a frown.

"And no-one wants to deal with snot-nosed kids. These guys will keep the place going smoothly, and _you_ don't have to worry about anything other than your damn _toys_."

 

With that, he stomped past and left you alone in the foyer with the Android that was going to be 'running' the place. You watched Zlatko leave through the sliding doors and head to his van, and for once in your 3 years of knowing him - did you want Zlatko to stay with you.

 

**"Hello!"**

 

You turned around and swallowed the lump of _fear_ in your throat, looking back at the Android that stood in front of you, who was _still smiling_.

 

**"Welcome to Jerry's!"**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't _really_ know what I was aiming for with this, but the thought of killer robots in FNAF had me thinking "What if we added gruesome horror to Detroit?".
> 
> AND THIS WAS BORN.
> 
> Not sure if you like it or not, but I thought I'd write it out nonetheless and post it to see what others think. I had fun with it!
> 
> Also, even though it started off of my main fic, [Come join our tiny Discord!](https://discord.gg/rw9DNSq)


End file.
